Noel Levine
THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION "I don't know if it'll be short or long, but my regards for our time together." *Note: He/him pronouns and the name 'Noel' are used throughout the article, even as Patricia. '' Noel Levine ('ノエル・レヴァイン'; Romaji: Noeru Revain) is a playable character in the game Witch's Heart. He is Claire and Sirius' childhood friend. In the past, he was known as '''Patricia'. Appearance Noel wears a long, navy blue suit with a blue ribbon, and small golden hairclip can be found attached to one of the lapels. He has blonde hair with two ahoge. Only one of his eyes is shown, which is blue. As a child, he had curlier hair with a pink rose pinned to it. He wore a mint green dress with another large carnation pink rose placed at its center, covered by a short, pink shawl. Personality Noel is a gentle, respectful man. When he's together with others, he smiles quite freely and can easily make good conversation. He shows lots of kindness to those around him. However, he is somewhat mysterious. He tends not to say everything on his mind, save for when he's with Claire. He seems to be so comfortable around her that he shows exactly what he's feeling and makes no effort to hide anything he's thinking, which is clear when they spend time together in Noel's route. During the bonus stage, Ashe remarks that Noel is surprisingly childlike and innocent, seeing his reaction to star-shaped carrots in his soup and mentioning how kind everyone is. Noel is extremely dedicated to Claire and her well being throughout the duration of the game. He cares deeply for her, and tries countless times to protect her from the threats and dangers within the mansion. History Before the Massacre Before Noel's fall into Hell, it is implied that he was never allowed to leave the house and his existence was kept secret even to the servants of his father, Nicholas Levine. Noel recounts finding his mother's suicide, which he could not understand at the time. However, his grief resulted in him breaking his father's rule of leaving the house, causing him to discover his father's horrific actions. He realized his father was a monster, and came to understand the reason for his mother's suicide. While it is not stated if Noel's abuse began immediately after the death of his mother, or after he discovered his father's crimes, it was stated that he was forced to dress as his mother and be referred to by her name due to his strong resemblance to her. While his given name is unknown (vgperson saying that 'Noel' is not necessarily his given name), he objected to being called 'Patricia' by his father and tried to tell him that he is not his mother. Despite this, Nicholas continued to insist that he is Patricia Millers, and refers to him as his 'wife'. The exact extent of Nicholas' abuse towards Noel is unknown, but he reacted violently to being discovered with him, even when the two servants who discovered the two together agreed not to speak about it. Noel was forced to bear witness to his father's murders once again. At some point, Noel managed to escape his father and is discovered soon after by Claire Elford. The two became friends very quickly, the latter expressing her fondness for 'Patricia' extensively in her diary. Noel became very attached to Claire but also feared to hurt her due to his relation to his father. Despite this, Claire insisted upon staying by his side. Through Claire, Noel met Dorothy and Sirius. Both were very happy to have him around, though for different reasons, and he stays with them for a period of time. During this period, Claire and Noel attempted to develop a friendship with Sirius, despite the latter's objections. Claire stated that she feared Sirius hated her, though she did not fully understand why. Eventually, Noel confronted Sirius, who said he was happy to have 'Patricia' around as it meant that Claire would no longer be bothering him or stealing attention from Dorothy. This caused him to defend her, saying the Claire genuinely worried over Sirius and wished to be his friend. The conversation escalated, and Sirius claimed that Claire was only capable of being optimistic and selfless as she did not know her mother had been executed. At this point, Claire walked in, and she revealed she had figured out that her mother had died before Sirius' outburst. Later, Sirius, Claire, and Noel played a game of hide and seek within the mansion. Noel suggested that he and Claire hide in Dorothy's room, as he did not believe that Sirius would look for them there. Claire agreed, and the two hid in the upper part of the aforementioned's room. While the two were looking for a good hiding spot, a certain demon opened the magic door hidden there, causing Noel to venture inside. The doorway was closed before Claire noticed it, causing her to lose track of him and become panicked. She left in a hurry to look for him, leaving Noel alone. Noel, not knowing that the magic circle was dangerous, went to touch it and read the inscription regarding the square kilometer of land. He is then attacked by demons, with one of them lodging itself in his right eye, giving him the Curse of Argus. His soul is dragged down to 'Hell', a process he has mentioned to be very painful. He was immediately met by demons, but refused to disappear until he was able to find Claire. As his soul remained in 'Hell', he became a Hater demon despite lacking the misanthropy usually necessary. Trivia * Noel's hair likely covers the Curse of Argus he received before being dragged to Hell. * The 'Curse of Argus' likely references Argus Panopteshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Argus_Panoptes, a many eyed giant from Greek mythology. * Noel is bad at cooking. He could not hold a knife or crack an egg properly until he was taught. * Noel is the only Human Side character to never have killed Claire. * He loves astronomy. * vgperson has stated that a transgender interpretation was likely intentional.http://vgperson.com/posts.php?p=witchsheartnotes They have implied that this is how they interpret him. * On blue star's twitter page they have even stated that interpreting Noel as trans is left open to the player.https://twitter.com/bluestar_iz/status/1160864653271896064 * vgperson has also stated that Noel can work as a female name, or that his birth name (and any use of "Noel" in 12-years-ago scenes) could be intended to be "Noelle," as it would be written the same way in Japanese. *According to a translated response from IZ, Noel isn't much of a picky eater. He prefers colorful food, and pretty much likes sweets. He's not a big fan of spicy food though.https://privatter.net/p/4934874 Gallery Click here to be redirected to Noel's image gallery. References Category:Characters Category:Human Side Category:Demon Side